


Bath Time

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: Nami was having trouble sleeping so she decided to have a bath. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Bath Time

The night a day after escaping the Big Mom Pirates...

Sitting on her work desk in the girls room on board the Sunny, Nami just finished charting her latest map. She looked at the new and complete map of Whole Cake Island and released a satisfied sigh as she stretched her body with her arms in the air, popping the kinks in her spine after sitting down for so long on her chair.

She turned her head to look at the clock finding it a couples of minutes past 11:00pm, her usual sleeping time. "Finished right on time," she grinned, "A girl shouldn't miss out on her beauty sleep."

She spotted Carrot sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed on the other side of the room, "Well at least she's getting hers. So I better go and join her."

Nami quickly changed into a loose fitting tank-top with no bra and cotton shorts that barely covered her butt-cheeks. She then looked herself in the full sized mirror and chuckled humorously, thinking about something. "I bet Sanji-kun would've passed out with a nose bleed seeing me like this." After making sure Carrot was still asleep, she did a couple sexy poses in front of the mirror then said, "Well, I don't blame him. I'm quite sexy if I say so myself."

She suppressed a giggle thinking of how full of herself she must look by now. "It's Sanji-kun's fault anyway. He's always on, praising my beauty to high heavens every chance he got. It's enevitable I got a big head from it."

After shaking her head in amusement she turned around and headed for the bed. She layed down next to her current sleeping roomate and tucked herself under the cover.

Nami closed her eyes willing sleep to come to her, however even after half an hour of turning and rolling around in her bed, she was unable to sleep. Her mind was still fully awake, preventing her from falling asleep.

She found herself replaying the happening of the last days. She blamed herself for mentioning the blonde cook to herself before going to bed.

She could recall the day he left them at Zou... And his smile just before Bege's castle closed his doors that was so similar to Bellmére's before she was killed by Arlong. She could feel her heart wrench just thinking about it.

She remembered the sleepless nights, waiting for Luffy and company to arrive so she can go after him and bring him back. She could vividly recall the nightamres where she'd find herself a crying mess on top of Sanji's bleeding corpse from a bullet wound after she was late to save him.

Her lips trembled just thinking about it.

Then there was Pudding...

Nami clutched her chest as she remembered how heart almost fell to her stomach when the twin-tailed girl told her how Sanji proposed to her and how she fell in love with him.

She still doesn't know why she felt that way at that time, but all she knew is that she urgently wanted to get him back even more then before.

She could still feel the immense relief and happiness when they found him outside the Seducing Woods, and her subsequent shock and heart-break hearing the poison words coming from his mouth towards her and Luffy. Then he went and beat Luffy to a pulp eventhough her captain was exhausted after a long fight against that Cracker guy.

And the glare he pointed at her...

"I never knew he could be that scary..." whispered Nami with a whimper. Even though she logically knew he was lying to protect them, she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed by him at that moment. She just couldn't associate him with her Sanji-kun, who's always been so sweet and kind to her, or imagine a time when he would show that kind of cold expression towards her.

"That self-sacrficing idiot. Always putting others before himself... while hurting himself in process..." She could recall the multiple times he got hurt badly to save the crew, especially to keep her safe. Breaking his back at Drum island. Get electrocuted twice by Enel. Getting stabbed in the heart but that lion freak who was about to forcefully marry her in Thriller Bark. At the many, many other occasions that she could still vividly recall.

Nami sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes, "Idiot."

She dried her tears with the back of her hand, "Well he's back to us now, and I'm not allowing him to leave ever again."

Her heart started to excitedly beat in her chest and couldn't surpress a happy smile as she remembered the moment when he jumped back on the Sunny as they were fleeing Big Mom's fleet, saying, "I'm back," with that typical happy smile fo his that she grew accustomed to.

She never felt so happy to see him back onboard the Sunny with them.

At first she was a bit embarrassed to do it but she found her body moving on its own as she threw herself and hugged him tightly in relief. Feeling his warm body between her arms and against her chest, she couldn't help but feel safe, and just knew that everything would be alright from then on, and that everything would go back to the way it was before the whole marriage fiasco started.

"He looked so handsome in the white wedding suit that day." Her cheeks became a nice shade of pink thinking about it before she huffed with a pout, "Eventhough he only wore it for that sham of a marriage with Pudding."

Nami sighed helplessly after a while as sleep kept eluding her. "This one of those night isn't it," She found herself laying on her back, looking at the ceiling of her room. "Maybe a glass of milk and a warm bath would help me get a night's sleep better."

She silently got out of the bed to not wake up her sleeping roomate and wore her fluffy slipper before she took her fresh towel and sneaked outside of her room, heading for the bathhouse.

She shivered from the cool night air when she walked outside, so she hurried her footsteps ignoring the damage done to the Sunny around her thanks to a rampaging Big Mom and headed for her destination at the stern of the ship. "Franky would definetly be pissed when he sees the state the Sunny is in... He'll get it back to proper shape in no time though."

Fast on her feet Nami quickly reached the Library then used her cat like agility to swiftly climb the ladder leading to the upper room where the bath is located.

Feeling a bit warmer now, Nami rubbed her arms in relief before she got herself out of her sleeping wear, her tank-top and shorts, putting them in the basket nearby. She securely wrapped herself in her towel and opened the door next to her, leading to the bath.

Just as she entered, the first thing that greeted her was a thick cloud of water vapor hitting her in the face.

'Eh? So someone else had the same idea as me. And here I thought I was the only one up this late of the night.' She thought.

She wasn't deterred though as she closed the door behind her and started to navigate her way through the fog to reach the large jacuzzi on the other side of the bath.

The noise made from the closing of the door alerted the other occupant of tha bath, "Uh? Did someone just get in here?"

"Is that you, Sanji-kun?" Replied Nami as she reached the edge of the Jacuzzi. Eventhough she asked, she could clearly see him opposite of her sitting down soaking in the hot water with his bare chest visible above the water level.

"N-nami-san!?" Sanji was shocked of how brazen she just entered the bath eventhough it was clearly occupied. He was further floored when she stripped of her towel revealing her naked body in her full glory to him before she submerged herself in the water a couple of meters away from him.

"What're you doing here, Nami-san!?" He panicked as he pinched his nose to prevent a nose bleed as his eyes almost popped out from his skull.

Nami shivered in satisfaction at the feeling of the warm water on her bare skin. Seeing Sanji's reaction next to her she started to laugh before saying, "You're such a hopeless pervert, Sanji-kun."

"B-But Nami-san!?" He whined at her blasé attitude. "I can't help it if you walk around naked around me!"

Seeing her continue to chuckle at his expanse he sighed helplessly as he run his hand through his hair to get his composure back. "You just love to torture me don't you?" He said with wry smile, looking at her.

"It's not like you didn't see me naked before in Alabasta." She winked playfully at him, "You're just making a big deal out of nothing. I'm not even charging you for it this time around, so consider it your lucky day."

"Sigh, you truly underestimate the effect you have on me, Nami-san. You could've at least warned me before coming in you know. I'd have gladly vacated the bath for you to use."

"Don't be silly," she dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. "I've no problem with sharing. It's even better now that you're here, so stay and keep me company. I'd be a little lonely if I were to take a bath alone this time of the night." She batted her eyelashes imploringly at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitently.

"Yes." Was her immediate reply.

Seeing her having no problem with him being here, he dropped his apprehension and relaxed back on the tub. He grinned at her and said, "You know I'd never say no to your fine company, Nami-san."

"Good," she nodded her head at him with a smile before she looked at him warningly and added, "Though keep your hands to yourself or I'll whack you."

"I may be a pervert Nami-san but I'm a gentleman first and foremost! I'd never do anything to you without your permission" he lifted his hands in the air to reassure her.

"Yeah, like that time on Punk Hazard." She scrunched up her nose at him.

"Hey, that doesn't count, Nami-san! It was your body that did all the touching eventhough I was inside of you at that time." Sanji lamely defended himself against her accusation and blushed at the end at how he worded his reply. Feeling another nose bleed coming but this time he barely surpressed it with his willpower.

Nami though wasn't the least affected as his involontary insinuation went right over her head. She rubbed her chin as she thought about his excuse, "Mhmm, I think you have a point." She shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, I'll forgive you then."

Sanji was impressed as she wasn't even a little bit flustered. He shook his head amusedly by her before he said in a happy tone, "I'm glad then."

A comfortable silence fell between them after that with the occasional water splash from Nami as she run her hand allover her body, massaging her skin.

Sanji for his part was having the time of his life as he feasted his eyes on the most beautiful spectacle his eyes have ever layed on. He was eruptured by her shapely legs as she would alternative lift them in the air to run her dainty nimble fingers on them. He felt his mouth go dry and gulped watching as pearly droplets of water run down from her gorgeous orange crown down her flushed cheeks, delicate neck, then disappearing between her creamy mounds on her chest. His breathing became a bit labored as he felt a rush of blood to his nether region at the pink shade of her nimples under the water surface.

Sanji kept on reminding himself not to lose his self-controle and jump her to capture those soft lips of hers with his as she started to hum to herself. To come between her legs and taste her and hear her adorable moans. To hold her between his arms and show her how much he appreciate her as she feebly cried out his name. To... Sanji pinched himself for the hundreth time to stop himself again from having such dirty thoughts.

"Ahhh, one day you're going to be the death of me Nami-san and you don't even realize it," he groaned to himself in a whisper as he run his hand down his face.

"Mhm? Did you say something, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked and stopped her ministration.

"Eh? Uhh... Well, uhh.." Sanji was caught offguard, not expecting her to hear him. So to deflect her attention, he asked her a question that's been on his mind since earlier, "I was just wondering why you wanted to have a bath this late of the night? You usually would be asleep in your room by now."

Nami's eyes grew like saucers at his question and felt her cheeks burn from embarrassement remembering the initial cause that kept her awake and got her to where she's now. Which is coincidently sitting just accross from her.

Seeing her weird reaction, Sanji frowned in confusion and worry, "Are you alright, Nami-san? If it's something you don't want to tell, you don't have to. I understand." He tried to reassure her.

Hearing his voice full of concern, Nami coughed in her hand to get her composure back and said "It's nothing really. I, well... Some nights, sleep just does not come easy for me, you know. Insomnia and all that. So I thought a bath might help me sleep better later."

"Oh... It's alright then, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," he smiled at her and continued, "I also suffer one of those from time to time."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"What do you do, then?"

"Well, usually I try to come up with new ideas on what to cook until I fall asleep. Normally this works. Or sometimes I go to the galley and eat something warm... Hmm, that's about it."

"No bath then, huh?"

Sanji laughed at that making her pout. "Well, I always bathe at night so it was never a solution for me. Anyway, if you ever find yourself unable to sleep just come look for me even if I'm asleep. I know some confort food that I can quickly cook up for you. I can guarantee you a good night sleep right after having some of it."

"Are you sure? I know how much work you do in the galley. I don't want to bother you when you're having your limited time of sleep."

"It's no bother at all Nami-san. You know how much pleasure I get from serving a gorgeous lady like you," he winked at her. "So don't hesitate to come for me when needed, ok?" 

"Alright, I'll hold you to that then." Nami knew it was impossible to dissuade him so she readily smiled and accepted his offer.

"So how come you still awake, Sanji-kun? Are you having insomnia too this night?"

"No. I just usually finish work a bit late at the galley thanks to Luffy's bottomless pit," he grimaced remembering the amount of work he needs to do everyday just to satisfy his captain's appetite, before he continued, "So this is the only free time for me to take my daily bath. I don't want to smell like food when going to sleep afterall."

"Yeah..." Nami grimaced herself and added, "The amount of food he slugs down his throat is costing us quite a penny afterall. I don't know what we'd have done without you on our crew. I can't imagine anybody else capable of feeding that idiot."

Watching a flash of hurt passing through her brown eyes as she finished, Sanji had a good idea on what went through her mind so he tentatively reached his hand and tenderly held hers, "I'll never leave again, Nami-san." He looked directly at her trying to convey his sincerity, "I promise."

Nami looked back at him with glassy eyes and trembling lips before she squeezed his hand tightly as if to make sure he was really there and said in almost a whimper, "You better... or I'll truely never forgive you this time."

Sanji laced his fingers with hers and slowly started to brush his thumb against the back of her hand in a comforting manner, "Even if you wanted to get rid me I'll never leave you again, Nami-san. This I swear on my life and honor as a man."

Nami blushed at his declation.

"Allright, I beleive you," she said in a quiet voice.

Sanji smiled thinking that she looked really adorable right now.

Silence fell between the two one more time. Though this time around their hands stayed laced together as they felt the distance they set between them in the jacuzzi, shrinking just a little.

Seeing the fond look on Sanji's face as he watched her, Nami's ears turned bright red, feeling a bit self-counscious, and avoided his eyes, as she started to nervously play with a lock of her hair between her fingers.

Watching her acting this bashful around him as she avoided his eyes whenever he seaked eye contact with her, Sanji wanted to start teasing her a bit but he stopped himself not wanting to embarrass her further and ruin this precious moment.

He couldn't help but think amusedly to himself though. Just earlier she didn't even bat an eye as she stripped naked in front of him and now she's acting like a schoolgirl in love just from the simple gesture of holding hands. 'It's one of her many charms though and I can't help but further fall in love with her.' He thought fondly.

He always wondered about something though, so this might be the best time to inquire her about it. "Hey Nami-san. Uhm, can I ask you something?"

Hearing his hesitation, Nami temporarily forgot her nervousness and looked at him in confusion. However she didn't think too much about it and answered, "Yes."

Sanji thought about how to word his question to not come out as rude but he couldn't figre out how so he just bit the bullet and decided the best way is to be direct with it. "Remember that one time in Alabasta when we were peeking at you and Vivi-chan and then you flashed us with your naked body." She nodded so he asked, "Didn't that bother you even a little?"

"Bothered by what?" Nami cocked her head in confusion. "Are you talking about the peeking bit or the flashing bit?"

"Well, let's say both."

Nami didn't know what he was getting at with his question but she answered honestly nonetheless, "Well, you and the rest peeking on us was kind of annoying. Bunch of perverts." She gave him the stink eye at that, making smile wryly as he scratched the side of his neck in embarassement. "The stripping bit though was just the spur of the moment at that time. It wasn't a pleasant experience per se but I wasn't exactly bothered by it too. And in the end I got paid for it so I didn't think much of it later."

"I see... What about earlier then?"

"Well, I was a bit impatiant to get into the warm water so I didn't think much of it. And I don't think it bothered me too." Nami looked at him once she finished and added, "Don't expect me to do it again for you though if that's what you're thinking. It was just a one time deal. Got it?" She affirmed in the end with a tone that broke no argument.

"Never thought of it," Sanji chuckled and assured her, though by the look she was giving him, she didn't beleive him one bit.

"Anyway, that was not why I asked. I just wanted to confirm something."

"Oh... And what's that?"

Sanji stayed silent for bit then asked her a question instead of answering her, "What do you know about the relationship between a man and woman, Nami-san?"

She looked at him weirdly at the his random change of subject.

"Just indulge me this one time, Nami-san." Sanji gave her an encouraging look, "Just give me your answer, I promise I'll explain everything in a little bit."

"... Alright." Seeing no harm in it she did as he told her, "Well, are you talking about marriage?" she asked for a clarification first.

"You can go from there if you want?"

"Well, don't people get married when they love each other and want to have children?"

"True." Sanji nodded in confirmation after mulling it over for a bit. "So do you know how they'd have children after they get married?"

"Isn't that by having sex?" She asked not entirely sure.

"Yes. And do you know how they have sex?"

"Of course not!" She almost shrieked, scandalized. "Isn't that something only married people know how to do! I'm not a married, you know. So why would I know how!?"

Eventhough he's seen it coming a mile away, Sanji's jaw slacked down from shock, hearing her answer.

"Why are you asking all these questions, Sanji-kun?" Not realizing the stupor Sanji has just fallen into at the sudden revelation she started bombarding him with questions, "Do you know how to have sex, is that why? But we prevented you from getting married to Pudding. So how is it possible?" She paled as a 'realisation' just hit her "Oh god no! Don't tell me we failed to stop the wedding eventhough we manged to get you back!"

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she started to cry profusely, and forgetting that she was naked for a second she flung herself on top of him, encircling her trembling arms agound him as she burried her face in the crook of his neck, "Please! Please, tell me that's not true Sanji-kun! Please!"

Hearing the panic in Nami's voice and feeling her chivering against him, Sanji finally got wits back. He was bewildered at how he ended up being embraced by Nami in such a fashion. And seeing her breakdown as she desperately clung to him, his heart wrenched. He couldn't even bring himself to have any perverted thoughts as he settled her comfortably on his lap before he embraced her back, feeling her bare skin against him and started to rub comforting circles on the small of her back.

At first he didn't know what got her into such a scare as his mind was elsewhere earlier but from hearing her incoherent cries he got the gist of it. Sanji chuckled helplessly as he didn't understand how she reached the conclusion that he was somehow married now because he asked about sex. So he spent the next couple of minutes making sure to reassure her that he definetly wasn't.

After calming down a bit, Nami lifted her head to look at him; tears still falling down from her eyes, "Are you really sure you're not married, Sanji-kun?"

"Yes, absolutely." He brought his right hand up to her face and wiped her tears away.

"Really?" She sniffed as she looked at him for further reassurance.

"Have I ever lied to, Nami-san?" Sanji brought his head down close to her face, making her feel his hot breath on her skin before he planted a soft kiss of her cheek. He looked at her once he pulled away and added "Besides, how would I not know if I'm married or not? If I ever was married I'd have told by now, don't you think?"

She blushed at the sudden kiss before she burried her head back on his chest tightening her hold on him, "But you're not, right?"

"Definetly."

"Then why did you ask me about sex earlier?" she asked after some silence.

Sanji sighed. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he's about to give his beloved Nami-san the birds and bees talk. Though there is something even more important than that that he needs to get out of the way first.

By now Sanji is sure Nami felt the same way about him as he felt about her. For a long while now, especially since the time they met back on Sabaodi after the two long years of separation and later in Fishmen Island, Punk Hazard and so on, he suspected that she harbored feelings for him.

His Observasion Haki was absolutely sure of it. Though again, he wasn't entirely sure if it was just some physical attraction, a minor crush or real love.

However that changed when he saw the tears on her eyes as she hugged him when he landed on the Sunny as they were escaping Big Mom and her fleet. To his Observation Haki hose tears practically screamed desperation, possessiveness, Love, etc... He was sure from then on that it was true love that she felt for him.

And now seeing her tears again screaming the same thing even more loudly than before, he was even more certain of it.

And he come to the realization on why she shrugged off his multiple advances before. It wasn't because she didn't feel the same as him. No. It was simply because she lacked knowledge or even the basic common sense in the matters between a man and a women.

So he gently lifted her head by her chin and made her look at him. "How do you feel about me, Nami-san?"

Nami's face turned vivid red at the sudden question and tried to hide from his eyes as she found his gaze especially penetrating now. However Sanji this time didn't let her as he firmly held her face in place. Feeling even more embarrassed now under his watchedful eyes, she asked evasively, "W-what do you mean, Sanji-kun?"

"You know, the first time I laid my eyes on you back at the Baratie, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He grabbed a lock from her tangerine colored hair and brought it to his mouth and kissed it's edges, all the while his eyes not leaving hers making her feel hot all over.

"But do you know what made me fall head over heals for you. It was your smile. The sound of your laughter, free of burden and full of life, as you banged your hand on the table at something one of the shit-heads accompaning you that day did. I didn't even register them at the time, as all I had eyes on was you. I just knew from that moment on that you were the one for me."

He set his forehead against hers as looked at her with so much hidden passion, "I'm madly in love with you, Nami-san."

Nami shuddered longingly at the sudden confession. It wasn't like it was the first time he told her he loved her but eventhough she somewhat beleived him before, she didn't take it seriously as she thought he was just flirting with her. But now seeing the serious and fervent look he's giving her, she knew he truely meant it.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him cup her face with his hand, brushing feather light touches on her lips with his thumb before he added, "So I ask you again; how do you feel about me?"

Nami could feel her heart beat a million miles per hour as his eyes refused to leave hers, as if searching deep into her soul for her deepest desires and secrets.

Tonight Sanji kept surprising her with one question after the other. Now another question that he always asked her about, which she always answered half-heartedly that she loved him and he'd smile and do his silly noodle dance and let her be. However it's clear right now that he's not letting her get away with it and he's waiting for a serious reply from her.

Nami swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as she opened and closed her mouth to answer him but all she managed to get out was a small gasp.

She was getting embarrassed out of her mind a she could feel herself starting to shiver uncontrollably, losing controle over her nerves. That is until Sanji planted a soothing kiss on her forehead and gave her an encouraging look. "Relax and take a deep breath. If it's too difficult to say it then don't." He gave her a couple more kisses of her cheek and nose, trying to further sooth her worries. "I don't want you to feel forced to do or say anything you don't want to, alright."

She smile shyly at him, glad that he didn't rush her for an answer and found herself calming down again. However she didn't want to end it like this. He may had started it and wanted an answer from her, but she also wanted to express her feelings for him the same way he did for her.

Nami did't know when it started, but she realized she fell for him too. Maybe it was all the attention she always craved that he readily gave her. Praising her and serving her trying to fulfill all her wishes to the best of his abilities. Or the constant way he kept looking after her and saving her from danger. Or maybe it's something simpler than that like the way he smiled at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

Maybe it was all of the above combined that made him worm his way into her heart.

So she wanted him to know how much she felt for him too as she steeled her nerves and tentatively held his hand that's cupping the side of her face, looked him in the eyes and hesitantly opened her mouth, "I... I-I love you too." Nami felt like a volcano exploded under cheeks, the heat coming from allover her body.

"You do?" Sanji smiled brilliantly at her.

She nodded bashfully and felt a bubbling feeling inside her chest, happy that she finally got it out of her chest and told him.

"So... Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Eh? But aren't I already?" she asked in confusion.

Sanji wanted to facepalm at her cluelessness. Seeing her still looking at him with her large inquisitive eyes he thought about how to better explain it to her, "Mhmm... Oh, that's right! What I meant is lovers. Do you want us to be lovers, Nami-san?" He asked again.

"But didn't we just confess our love for each other? Shouldn't that mean we're lovers already?" Nami frowned, looking at him like he was at Luffy's level of intelligence for not understanding that.

Sanji wanted to cry anime tears at the injustice.

Having another good idea. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. He didn't know why he did it like that, it's not like there's someone eavesdropping on them, but it felt more appropriete that way somehow.

Nami blushed like a cooked lobster at what he just told her. "Oh... So that's sex?"

"Yeah, and not just married people can do it. If we become lovers we can do it too."

"You want to have sex with me?" Nami shifted shyly on his lap.

"Only if you're willing," he kissed her delicately on her cheek. Sanji felt himself getting addicted to feeling of her tender skin on his lips and he was glad she wasn't preventing him from doing so. He smiled at her as he pulled away and added, "We could still be lovers even if we don't, you know."

"We can?"

"Yes. There's more to being lovers than just sex."

"Like what?" She asked intrigued.

"Well, we could go on dates. Just the two us."

"Oh, I'd like that!" She felt excited at that prospect.

"Mmm... We could also cuddle like we're doing right now." He held her closely to himself, "What do you think?"

Now that it was brought to her atention, she realized she was sitting on his lap since a while earlier. She felt her blush return in force at the realization, though she didn't make a move to get away. She found herself not disliking the sensation of his body against hers. She brought her hand to run it up and down his bare chest and stomach, feeling his tight and well defined muscles that he usually kept well hidden under one of his immaculate suits.

She licked her lips before planting a not too short kiss where his collar bone meet his neck. Sanji felt pleasure travel down his spine at her delicate touch and the feel of her soft lips on his skin and couldn't help a moan escaping his throat.

Nami looked at him once she pulled away and answered him with a loving smile, "I like it... Anything else?"

At the sight of her smile Sanji felt himself about to melt like butter at her feet. He barely held himself and answered her, "We could kiss." He brushed her lips with his finger, pointin at where he meant.

"You mean on the lips..." she blushed beautifully as he nodded at her.

"So, do you want to be lovers, Nami-san?" He repeated what he asked her earlier.

Nami felt a wide happy smile spread accross her face as much as she wanted to suppress it. So she hugged him trying to hide her face on his chest from him. However she failed miserably as Sanji already caught sight of it before he heard her say in muffled voice, "I'd love to."

Sanji felt incredibly happy too at her reply. He looked down at her as she nestled on his lap, feeling her happy smile against his skin as he warm and soft body pressed against him. He tucked her hair behind her ear then leaned down and kissed her head as he inhaled her sweet scent. He then envolopped her protectively between his arms, wanting to feel more of her.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace, both feeling more content than ever before in their lives.

After a while Nami managed to get her facial expression under controle and pushed herself a bit from his chest to get a good look on Sanji's face. Seeing him looking right back at her, she brought her hand to touch his goatee and jawline. She smiled seeing him lean on her touch with a smile of his own. "I love you," she said in a tender tone.

Sanji was surprised hearing her say it for a second time sounding even sure than the first time. Wanting to convey his feelings for her too, he caught her hand with his and brought it to his mouth to plant brief kisses on the back of her knuckles. "I love you too." He said and was rewarded by a pink blush on her cheeks that he decided was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"So," he begun as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Can I can get a kiss from my girlfriend?"

"R-right now?" She stuttered.

"Yes," He said breathily as he teasingly brushed his lips against her hers. "You don't want to?"

"I-I, no-"

Sanji didn't let her continue as he sealed her lips with his. He felt her freeze in place against him he captured her bottom lip between his teeth and started to suck on it, finding it both sweet and soft as it melted into his mouth like a ripe strawberry.

Nami could feel shivers through her nerves as Sanji slowly devoured her lips in a slow but hungry kiss that made her tremble all over. Hesitantly she started to kiss him back but in a clumsier manner showing her inexperience. Sanji though wasn't bothered by it as he patiently guided her along the way, making her experience a feeling of pleasure she's never knew of before.

As the kiss started to become more heated, Sanji slipped his tongue into her mouth making her release an involontary moan. He explored her mouth as he traced the back of her pearly white teeth and tentatively guided her tongue into his mouth finding it tasing like her beloved tangerines with a hint of other fruits all mashed up together in a fresh cocktail.

Sanji couldn't get enought of it as he continued to drink her up.

The kiss became fervent as Nami grew accustomed to Sanji's rythm and started to fight him for dominance, eventhough she was losing the battle admirably.

Feeling one of his hands start to knead her butt-cheek while the other grab and gently pull her hair, forcing her to tilt her head upwards to give him even more access into her mouth, Nami moaned as warmth started to leak from between her legs that has nothing to do with the warm water in the tub, and she found herself clutching at his soft blonde hair as she started to buck and gyrate her wide hips against his lap.

Nami found herself getting lost in the taste of his mouth that was like the wine and spices that she was used to savor in his cooking. Her mind was getting foggy with pleasure as she was drowning in new sensations she didn't know were possible. Everytime she thought the kiss couldn't get any better, he'd surprise her with a new move or angle that made her moan needily, wanting him to give her more.

They kept at it for a while before they broke the kiss; both left panting for breath.

"That... was incredible!" said Nami breathlessly.

"No, it was more than incredible!" Added Sanji as he slowly started to lick, bite and suck on her smooth skin as he trailed kisses from her shoulder up her neck, cheeks and mouth again. "It was amazingly delicious! Breathtakingly out of this world! Deeper than deepest oceans! M-"

Nami giggled before she shut him up with a kiss of her own, knowing if she left him be he won't ever stop with the praises. "I totally agree with you, Sanji-kun," she said with a smile after pulling away. "You don't have to say more."

Sanji smiled as she brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I can't help it. It was everything and more of what I always dreamed about."

"So you dreamt about kissing me then?"

"Of course I did." He answered shamelessly.

"I bet you want to do more to me than just kissing, don't you?" she winked at him playfully. "I can feel something poking me at my hips for a while now," she finshed by wiggling her hips against him elicing a moan from him.

He kissed her roughly on the lips as he clutched his hand that's still on her butt-cheek making her moan in return before saying in a sexy tone, "You have no idea, Nami-san."

"Pervert," she blushed feeling him throab underneath her. After thinking about it for a minute she asked hesitanly "C-can I see it?"

Sanji lifted a swirly eyebrow at her request, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I want to know what it's all about. I never seen one before."

"Alright," Sanji could never refute her anything she wanted so he readily agreed. "Let me stand up so you can have a better look then."

"Ok." She got off from his lap and sat a bit over. She watched as he slowly got up, already missing his embrace.

Her eyes travel up his from. From his round calfs to his toned thighs where she was sitting just moments ago. She couldn't help but admire how his muscles, that she was sure held great power due his fighting style, were perfectly sculpted and well defined but not overly bulky at the same time.

Finally her eyes settle on her target when they reached his crotch. "Wow... It's so big!" He eyes widened at the sight.

Sanji swelled in pride hearing her exclamation. He watched her approach him gingerly, bringing her face closer to it, inspecting it allover with her eyes. She looked up at him and asked in awe, "Do they all grow this big?"

"Not always." He smirked in response.

"I see..." She looked back at it and wondered in apprehension, "Would it even fit inside of me if we were to ever have sex?"

"Don't worry about it, Nami-san." Sanji patted her head, "You can definetly handle it."

"W-wouldn't hurt though?" She was afraid at that prospect.

"Only the first time, then it won't hurt again." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked feeling her nerves relax a bit at his words.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Alright."

She brought her eyes back to it as she continued to look at it from every possible angle. Sanji meanwhile stood patiently waiting for her to finish her inspection. And not long after, she looked up at him one more time and asked, "Can I touch it?"

Sanji swallowed dryly, "Yes."

He watched her hesitantly bring her index finger to touch the tip. Sanji grunted as his erection throbbed at the skin contact, which caused her to yelp in surprise and swiftly pull her hand away.

Sanji clasped his mouth with his hand trying to stifle a laugh at her reaction, making her blush in embarassement. "Hey, that was not funny!" She pouted as she slapped him on his thigh.

"Forgive me Nami-san, your reaction just now was so adorable I couldn't help it." He rubbed her head apologetically.

"It just surprised me that's all," she mumbled embarrassedly. "It won't happen again."

This time around she was a bit bolder as he wrapped her hand around his shaft, feeling it pulsate under her touch. "It's so warm and sensitive," she commented. "And it feels soft and hard at the same time," she added as she started to poke at it with her fingers and rub it in the palm of her hand.

Hearing Sanji begin to moan, she looked up at him and asked, "Do you like it when I touch it?"

Sanji nodded vigorously.

Nami at first just wanted to know how it feels in her hand for a bit but seeing his response she decided to keep going at it a bit longer.

Since Sanji didn't tell her what to do, Nami continued her clumsy ministration for a while until she caught sight of some pre-cum that begun to dribble from the tip. She was intrigued by it as she smelled it. She didn't know how to describle it but she didn't really like or hate it. Though somehow she found herself gulping down her saliva at the smell as her mouth started to water.

Not knowing why she felt like it, but she licked the tip with her tongue making Sanji release a loud moan from his throat. Taking his pre-cum into her mouth, she tasted it for a bit before swallowing it down. Again she didn't really like or hate it but she thought she didn't mind tasting it again. So that's what she did as she started to slowly run her tongue from the tip to the bottom of the shaft and back up again, not leaving a spot untouched, swallowing any pre-cum she got in the process.

Sanji for his part let her do whatever she wanted as he moaned whenever she hit a good spot. However he was finding it hard not to climax at the sight and feeling of her eating him up. The combination was just too much for him. However he soldiered on wanting this to last as long as possible, as he let her explore at her own leisure wanting to see what she'd come up with next. And he wasn't disappointed as just moments later he watched her part her lips and gobble him up in her mouth.

Nami heard him release his loudest moan yet and she smiled in satisfaction. She felt happy that she was responsible for the pleasure he's feeling right now.

She couldn't get much of him into her mouth so she continued to rub her hand on his length while she started to suck and swirl her tongue around his tip, founding herself moaning into him in response to his moans. 

Sanji was feeling himself about to ascend to heaven from the pleasure Nami was giving him, so he put his hands on top of her head as he started to rub her scalp to keep himself anchored in the moment. However eventhough he was doing a fine job at holding himself back, he begun to slowly thrust into her.

Feeling what he was doing, Nami braced herself and started to swallow him further into her mouth and into her throat. She chocked on his size several times but slowly and surely she kept on swallowing him further down, easing him in bit by bit, until finally managing to fully take him in with her lips kissing the base of his shaft.

Nami hummed as she started to suckle on him like a new born baby while she massaged his underside with her tongue. She then slowly withdrew back to his tip, sucking and twirling her tongue on him along the way before she came back in swallowing him whole again.

She continued to bobble her head back and forth on his length as she run her hands on his thighs. She ended up grabbing his butt-cheeks for better leverage as she slowly increased the pace of her head movement encouraged by the noises of pleasure she was getting out of him.

However at some point she found herself losing controle of her movement when Sanji clutched her head by the sides and started to pump deeply into her throat in a pace she couldn't reach on her own. She didn't mind though as she let herself go for the ride.

Sanji was panting as he looked down, making eye contact with Nami as he thrusted into her. Sanji thought the sight was the sexiest thing he's ever seen and he wanted to relish it for as long as possible. However he felt himself getting closer and closer to his limit.

Her throat felt tight and warm on his sensitive skin and he loved the way it contracted and vibrated around him everytime Nami moaned with her eyes rolling back up into her skull when he reached deep into her. Everything combined together was the straw that broke the camel's back as Sanji cried out in pleasure and cummed right down her gullet as he pushed one last time into her.

Sanji stayed like that for some time riding down his high, feeling himself squirting his load a couple of times into her. Once he finished he sighed in satisfaction and eased his hold on her head.

Feeling his hand relax and start to message her scalp again, Nami slowly pulled herself back until she reached the tip. She felt his warm cum run down her throat when he climaxed but she wanted to know how it tasted in her mouth.

Nami hummed hungrily finding herself liking it as she greedily sucked on him, devouring him completely with her tongue, determined to leave nothing of his taste behind.

Sanji looked down fondly at Nami as she continue to work her magic on him. He was finding it hard to beleive that his beloved Nami-san just did that to him, without him even asking for it. It was all by her own volition. And he thought it was incredible. No! It was beyond description. Next to the earlier kiss nothing else comes close to the kind of pleasure she just gifted him with.

'God! As if I couldn't further fall inlove with her.' Sanji thought as he tenderly rubbed her head.

Not long after, he watched as Nami pulled away from him. She was smiling in satisfaction at a job well done, seeing that she left him spotless. She looked up at him and asked, "How was it? Did you like what I just did to you?"

Sanji realized that she didn't even know what she was doing all this time. She was just following her instinct. He smiled wryly at her cluelessness, though he was finding it one of her more adorable qualities. He crouched down and kissed her lovingly on the lips before saying, "You were amazing, Nami-san."

"I'm glad then," Nami gave him a smile, proud of herself. "I can do it again if you like it that much?" She offered as she wrapped her hand around his shaft once again.

Sanji groaned at her touch and he was really tempted to accept but he thought better of it. "It's alright, Nami-san, I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you if I let you do it again."

"I don't mind really." Her hand started to rub him up and down to emphasize her words.

Now he was really, really tempted to accept but he still held himself back, "It's not like I don't want to, Nami-san. I'm actually just thinking about returning the favor."

"Return the favor?" She cocked her head to the side in question. "How so?"

"Well, me doing the same for you just like you did for me." He ended by kissing her hotly on the mouth as he run his hand down her belly reaching the valley between her thighs. And before she realized what happened, Sanji inserted a finger in her privates making her mewl into his mouth. He pulled away from her lips and smirked at her blushing face, "So what say you?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at her as he moved his finger inside of her warm forlds, causing her to gasp and blush even further.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mmmm... D-do you mean sex?" she ask feebly, feeling her body give out from her at his ministration as she leaned on Sanji for support.

"No. But I guarantee that you'll like it." He whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe enticingly, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure down her spine.

Seeing her not declining and enjoying what his finger's doing inside of her, if her loud moaning was anything to go by, Sanji took it that she's willing. So he pulled out his finger from her small opening, making her release a whining sound at the sudden lack of stimulus. He slid one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders before he picked her up in his arms.

By the time Nami got her breathing back under controle she found herself laying on her back at the edge of the tub with Sanji looming over her with this hungry look that promised her so much to come. She blushed as she instinctive covered her breasts with her arms and brought her knees together. She never felt this vulnerable before in her life. She felt like a cornered lamb that's about to be eaten by the big bad wolf.

Her heart started to beat wildly as Sanji leaned down. He stopped inches from her face and smirked, "I already saw you naked you know. Why're you trying to hide it for me now?" 

"I don't know..." She looked away shyly, "I just feel like you're about to eat me."

Sanji chuckled as he gently turned her head towards him and pecked her lightly on the lips, "Well, what if I am? What're you going to do?"

"I-I don't know..." Butterflies started playing in her stomach as she watched Sanji grab her arms and pin them above her head, making her sizable breasts splay out free from her hold. She thought about resisting him for a second but the moment she felt him grab her arms she found herself giving in to him as she couldn't muster the will to resist.

"What about now?" He asked again with a smirk. He leaned down again as he kissed her roughly but with delicate passion, then started to trail kisses from her mouth down her neck.

Nami was panting as she opened her mouth to try to utter a weak protest, "I-Ahhhnn!!" But she immediately forgot about it when she felt his mouth envelop her right nipple. She whimpered when he stretched it out with his teeth just enough to not hurt her before he came back down to ravenously devour her milky flesh. Nami gasped repeatedly at the continuous assult on her sensitive skin. Sanji sucked on her nipple not too gently eliciting another delicious moan from her, before he reased her with a pop.

Before she could regain her senses again, Sanji brought his full attention to her left nipple, repeating what he did to the first. He finished with another pop and looked back at her face. He found her a panting mess as she nibbled on her lips in pleasure.

Seeing her ready enough, he let go of her hands and brought his own to cup her face, giving her a soul searing kiss that left her even more breathless than before. He withdrew from her and brought his attention back to her perky mounds as he smashed them together in his hands, sighing at their squishiness. He started to massage and fondle them using his palms and long fingers as he resumed his attack on them with his mouth.

Nami clutched his hair as she arched her back as if trying to make him devour more of her breasts. She started to writhe and squirm under him as the heat she felt earlier between her legs returned again with a vengence. 

Nami couldn't take it anymore so she opened her legs wide and wrapped them bended around the kness around Sanji's waist, bringing him closer to her pulsating core. She felt his erect and throbbing length rub against her entrance making her moan his name for sweet release.

Hearing her needy moans, Sanji started to slowly move his hips, dry humping her all the while not stopping his assult on her breasts.

Nami's wails increase in intensity as she felt him rubbing against her now slick entrance filled with her juices, furthering her torture.

Sanji decided that he played enough with her breasts, so he let them go with a playful slap that made them sway, causing Nami to tremble allover. He then started to massage her sides and kiss her smooth belly, sending flits of energy to her nerves.

Feeling her breasts become super sensitive after Sanji left them unattended, Nami got her hands from Sanji's hair and started to fondle them herself. She would pinch her nipples between her fingers and would bring them to her mouth to start licking them alternatively.

While she was occupied with her breasts, Nami suddenly found her legs lifted from around Sanji's waist to settle on top of his shoulders. She looked down finding him eyeing her with his head right between her legs where her privates were in complete view to him as he now had free access to her. Her body started to heat up even more than before as her cheeks started to burn. "W-what're you doing?" She stammered.

"You're just about to find out?" He smirked at her flustered state. Right before her eyes Sanji dipped his head towards her quivering middle and licked her entrance.

Nami felt a shiver go through her body at the wet sensation of his tongue on her sensitive part. She gasped loudly as she felt him start to probe her insides causing her to involontarily clutch one of her breasts with one hand while the other jumped down to grasp at his hair.

It didn't take long for Nami to start moaning loudly as she felt his tongue making havoc and doing god's know what inside of her. And she was loving every second of it, urging him to keep going, "Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes, right there, Sanji-kun! Ahh!! Ahhhnn! Oh my god that felt so good! Ahh! Ahh!" She continued to call out his name and moan loudly when sudenly she felt him start to rub a point right above her entrance that just made her world go white for a moment from the intense pleasure that suddenly hit her.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but she was almost certain she reached heaven and came back at that moment. The amount a pleasure that coursed through her body for the next couple of minutes was the greatest thing that she'd ever felt in her life.

Feeling her about to climax, Sanji brought his strong hands and grabbed her love hangles leaving shallow indintations in her generous flesh as he gave her his all and started his greatest assult on her lower region. He didn't leave a corner or crevice untouched unless he left his mark on it with his mouth and tougue, which earned him the most adorable pleasured cry from her as she called out his name.

"Sanji-kuuu~~uuun!!!" Her body started to convulse uncontrollably as she hit her climax with the force of a sledge hammer. She felt waves after waves of cold and hot energies that splashed out from chest right out her core that left her body tingly allover.

Sanji held her firmly in place so she won't spill over as he drunk her all up to the last drop.

"Tasty!" Sanji smacked his lips after he sucked her dry. He gently released her hips from his clutch and sat back up, looking over at his lover that's still riding down her own high.

He found her wavy orange hair spread out in a beautiful mess above her head. Her brown eyes were hooded and glassy from extacy and her lips were parted cutely as she panted for breath. Her skin was flushed and glistening with moisture as her chest heaved up and down, causing beautiful ripples on her heavy knockers. Her smooth legs were spread to the side wide apart as if beckoning him to touch her again.

Sanji was eraptured by the sight in front of him. An angel he thought. No, a goddess! The most beautiful of all and perfection incarnate!

He started to lovingly caress her supple skin as he slowly crawled between her legs. He kissed her belly until her reached her breasts, gently giving her nipples a brief lick and a kiss. He continued on to finally reach her pretty face. He leaned down on his forearms as he laced his fingers through her orange locks and started to shower her with loving pecks until he felt her respond to him as her eyes regained their focus. Once she looked at him he smiled fondly at her, "Welcome back, gorgeous."

"That... That... That was something." Nami managed to say at last.

Sanji chuckled, "Is that all you can say, Nami-san?"

"It was the first time I felt anything like that before," She said with a blush. "So I don't know how to decribe it."

"Still. Is 'Something' the best you can come up with?" He lifted an amused eyebrow at her.

"It was good, ok! I just never felt something that good before. It was... It just... Somehting. A really good something. That's just how best I could decribe it, ok!" She puffed her cheeks in embarrassement, seeing him continue eyeing her in amusement as she struggled with words.

Sanji smiled and nuzzled the tip of his nose with hers, "I'm fine however you want to call it, Nami-san. I'm just happy that you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I more than enjoyed it. I loved it." She started to run her hand on his chest and back as she kissed him on the lips. Once she pulled away, she gave him an adorable pout while saying, "And you really ended up eating me, huh? I didn't know you were such a beast, Sanji-kun."

"You're like the sweetest honey, Nami-san! How could I not take a swipe from you whenever I can!" He gave her a toothy grin.

She blushed at his innuendo. "Pervert," she pinched his waist.

"Ow! Ow!" Sanji looked at her in a mock hurt look as he said in an almost a whine, "Didn't you say you like it, Nami-san?"

"Maybe..." She bit her bottom lip before she added slyly, "You have to do it for me a couple more times to make sure, though."

He grinned at her, "Anytime you want Nami-san. You know I'll never say no to you." He kissed her again on the lips before he asked, "So, want to get back to the tub?"

"Mmm... I'd like that."

"Alright." Sanji helped her up on her feet then walked her back into the hot water before he sat down at his previous spot.

He looked back at Nami and found her still standing in place with a blush on her face. "Is there a problem, Nami-san?" He asked.

"No, it's just..." She shyly rubbed her left arm, looking to the side, "C-can I sit on you lap?"

Sanji smiled indulgingly at her before he grabbed her hand and pulled her down making her her yelp in surprise. He sat her on his lap and started to tickle her sides, making her giggle in response.

"You're too adorable for your own good, Nami-san." He captured her lips in a sweet but short kiss then grinned at her, "You didn't need my permission, you know. We're lovers now so my lap is always open for you."

"Ok." She smiled happily at that.

She suddenly flushed as she sensed his length pressing against her. Her mind flashed to earlier when she felt it rub against her tender region.

She bit her lips, thinking about it for a bit, before she suddenly asked, "Do you want to have sex with me, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji felt his pulse increase at her question but he replied honestly, "More than anything, Nami-san." He looked directly into her eyes as he run his hand on her bare thigh and added, "We don't have to rush into it though. We may have skipped some steps already, but I still want to court you properly and take you out on at least a couple of dates."

She smiled tenderly at him, "You pamper me too much, Sanji-kun."

He returned her smile as he brushed the back of his knuckles on her soft cheek, "Well, that's my self-assigned job." 

Sanji watched her as she reached down and grabbed his member delicately, making him groan from desire. She gave him a lustly look and said in a sultry tone, "And what if I say that I want to do it now?"

Sanji licked his lips as he looked at her searchingly, "Are you sure, Nami-san?" 

"Well, if it's anything as good as what we've been doing so far, then I really want to try it." She gingerly changed her sitting position as she straddled him, facing him completely. "So what do you say?"

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked again wanting to know for certain that she was really fine with her decision.

"What's the matter?" She squeezed him in her hand and continued, "You clealy want to. And I'm very willing. So why hesitate? Let's have sex."

Sanji swallowed down his saliva at the prospect, "You're really making it hard for me to refuse, Nami-san."

"Then we're doing it." Nami smiled at him and lifted her body so she could place herself above his erection as she pointed it at her entrance. However when she was about to lower herself on it she felt her nerves leave her.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asked after seeing her hesitaion.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" She looked at him with some trepidation.

Sanji gently grabbed her waist as he brushed his thumb in a reassuring touches on her skin. "You don't have to do it all at once, Nami-san. You can take it as slow as you want," he suggested helpfully.

Nami chewed on it for a bit then shook her head, "No. If it's going to hurt anyway, I'd prefer to get it over with in one go."

Sanji smiled encouragingly at her, "Whatever you do Nami-san, I'll be with you all the way."

Hearing him say that, she felt herself getting her nerves back as she realized she wasn't alone in this. So she took a deep breath, now feeling all the more ready to go through with it.

She lowered helself just enough to insert a bit of himself into her warm opening until she felt it difficult to continue without forcing it in. She breathed in and out as she felt her heart about to jump out of her chest. She locked eyes with the blonde as she looped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him in an attempt to seek more reassurance from him.

Seeing his steady blues eyes as he looked back at her, she found the courage she desperately needed one more time. She steeled her resolve once again and with a determined movement she swiftly impaled herself on his length, taking him fully in as she cried out in erotic agony.

Nami felt a painful taring sensation between her legs that caused her eyes to water at the edges from its intensity. However she was thankfull that it was brief as now all she could feel was a burning sensation that's rapidly becoming dull.

On the other hand, the sensation of being penetrated to her core as she was forcefully stretched to her limits around him stripped away her strength as she fell down on his chest, losing controle as shivers racked her body.

Sanji for his part was closing his eyes, at the tight and hot sensation of her inside walls on his sensitive skin. He moaned, desperatly wanting to start pounding into her, but he held himself back wanting this to be all about Nami as it was her first time.

"Are you alright?" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he started to message her hips to help her ease her muscles.

"Yes." She nodded slowly feeling her body starting to relax and stop trembling as she grew accustomed to his size inside of her.

Regaining her strength, Nami started to wiggle and grind her body on top of the blonde, seeking friction, as bolts of pleasure traveled up her spine. Slowly her movement started to become more desperate and fervent as her breath was coming out in short intervals. Gasp and moans escaped her lips as she started to bounce her body up and down his length.

She put her hands on his shoulders for more leverage as she started to move faster than before, causing her to throw her head back as her moans became cries of pleasure.

Sanji wasn't in any better state as he could feel her folds squeeze and contract around him. He grunted and moaned everytime she went down on him, watching her heavy mounds bounce along with her.

His grip on her hips became tighter as he started to assisst her in her movement, causing her to wail in extacy as stars started to dance at the edges of her vision. Then with a growl Sanji plunged in to suck on her tits, making her gasp loudly.

In the end, it was too much for her as she squealed her orgasm almost immediately. Simultaneously, he grunted in exertion at the feel of her inner walls clamping down on him as he released his load inside of her.

Nami's toes curled and the room spun before her eyes at the feel of his wet heat hitting the back of her womb.

She hugged him tightly as she continued to milk him for everything he's worth as the two of them breathed roughly.

After the static had faded and it was over, Nami started to moan again as she begun to grind herself on Sanji once more. "Give me more," she whispered needily in his ear between labored breaths.

He almost lost it at her words as he clasped her large rump in his hands, and without exiting her, lifted himself up to a standing position. He then pressed her against the wall and lifted her legs high up with his arms, before he started to thrust into her.

Nami's eyes grew like saucers as she could feel him reach even deeper than before. It didn't take long for her to start loudly calling out his name urging him to go faster.

Sanji smashed his mouth onto hers, muffling her screams as his tongue forcefully plundered her mouth, all the while never stopping his motion as he kept drilling into her.

Fog of pleasure filled Nami's vision as she could feel him hit her cervex with every thrust, making her mewl and moan pathetically into his mouth.

This time their shared climax was even stronger than the last thanks to the pace increase as they cried out their release, clinging to each other for dear life.

Once they finished, Sanji pulled away from her mouth and looked at her eyes, finding them looking back at him with the same hunger he knew he held for her.

Between pants of exertion, she repeated once again, "Give me more." Somehow managing to making it sound even more needy than the first time.

"Your wish is my command, Nami-san." Sanji grinned at her before he let her right leg down and hoisted her left above his right shoulder as he kept pressing her against the wall.

Nami gurgled as he started to thrust sideways into her, feeling him reach places she didn't realize she had. She couldn't even form a coherent thought as Sanji increased the pace even more than last time, pumping into her. All she could do was cry out unintelligible words as her hands despreraely grasped at him.

Under her adorable moans that were like music to his ears, Sanji kept up the pace, not stopping even for a second, until he begun to feel the telltales of her orgasm. Himself too was reaching his limit.

So he used one of his hands that were holding her hips in place to pinch her nipple, giving her just the extra stimulus to climax in a thoaty moan.

Her pleasure filled expression and the slight tremors he could feel on her insides as she orgasmed was enough for him to bottom out inside of her for the third time that day.

Immediately after emtying himself inside of her, Sanji brought Nami's left leg down and around his head ending up with her back to him, all the while still not exiting her.

He then embraced her to his chest and resumed his motion in an agonizingly slow manner as he whispered huskily in her ear, "You still want more, Nami-san?"

Nami, whose throat now ached from her constant cries of pleasure, whimpered hearing the tone of his voice. "Please, Sanji-kun," she pleaded as she bucked her hips agaisnt him, "I want to feel you more."

Nami never felt a need or a desire this strong in her life. All she wanted right now is for him to continue having his way with her to feel that sensation that could everytime bring her out of her wits in all kinds of manners as he reached deep inside of her, again and again.

Once again Sanji heard the need in Nami's voice that he found himself becoming addicted to, making him groan lustfully on the side of her neck, "God, Nami-san! You're the sexiest woman alive!" He could feel her clench down on him at his words.

Grabbing and squeezing her breasts in his hands as he pulled her flush on his chest, Sanji started to slam into her from behind in double the speed he used in the previous round, causing her to howl her pleasured surprise.

Sanji bit her neck as he continued to slam into her in a fast push and pull rythm that beat a cadence throughout her body.

"Ahhhn! Ahhhn! Ahhhn! Ahhhn! Ahhhn!" Nami felt as if she was drowning in an all ecompassing pleasure as she grasped at Sanji's hair just to keep herself afloat.

Leaving her breasts after a while, Sanji's right hand traveled down her body untill he reached her sensitive bits and started to rub her clit as he continued to pound into her. At the same time he brought the other upwards to insert two of his fingers into her mouth, causing her to instinctively suck on them.

Nami chocked on his fingers and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she felt his cum splash inside of her womb just as she also reached her climax.

Her body squirmed helplessly against him as he slammed a couple more times into her, forcing out the last of his fluid from his body.

Taking his fingers out of her mouth, he turned her head towards him as he roughly kissed her lips, leaving them swollen when he pulled away.

This time around he didn't wait for her confirmation as he could already feel her interior walls fluttering around him in want. And he didn't wait for her to get her labored breathing under controle as he hooked her arms behind her back, holding them still with his left hand, before he bended her over the edge of the tub.

Sanji decided to be a little rough with her this time around to see how she'd take it. With that thought he begun to thrust into her in a brisk pace but not as fast as earlier. 

Hearing her starting to moan and cry out in pleasure, Sanji suddenly lifted his right hand up in the air then swiftly brought it down and slapped the side of her heart shaped behind, causing a ripple to spread out on her soft flesh.

Nami cried loudly in reponse from the sudden pain but just as quickly she started to moan in delight when she felt him soothingly knead her stinging flesh. Seeing her not minding it, he repeated the same action several times in succession, eliciting the same response from her.

Sanji kept at it for a while until her skin became a beautiful shade of red, before he switched with his other hand and started to spank the other side of her bubbly behind, feeling her clench on him tightly in response every time.

Nami's flesh was becoming very tenderized as now she could feel every thrust into her even more vividly than before. Pain and pleasure started to merge together in a miriad of new sensations as her body started to heat up, feeling her blood rushing madly in her veins.

Sanji was satisfied seeing the nice red color on either sides of her butt-cheeks thanks to his handiwork. He stopped spanking her to join his hand with the other in holding down her arms on top of her back, and then started to pick up the pace between his thrusts eliciting gasps of appreciation from Nami.

Sanji doubled his speed then tripled and kept increasing until he became a blur as he entered and exited her.

Nami was caught off-guard by Sanji's overwhelming new pace as her eyes and mouth became wide open in shock with no sounds coming out from her throat save for a short gasp for air when she squirted allover him in her climax.

Sanji though growled as he powered right through her strongest orgasm yet as he could feel her trying the sqeeze the life out of him.

Nami still couldn't close her mouth with only the occasional gasp escaping her sore throat as Sanji continued to roughly slam into her.

Sanji abruptly grabbed a handful of her long hair and held it down together with her hooked arms, forcing her to pull her head back. The awkward pose Nami found herself in forced her to arch her back even more than before and lift her hips higher up in the air making Sanji's powerful thrusts hit even deeper into her than ever before. Nami could feel him smash right past her cervex on every thrust making her feel as if on the verge of breaking and spliting in half.

And as if that's not enough, Sanji again started to sporadically spank her on her extra-sensitive buttocks, making everything feel double as intense as before.

Nami's eyes were spinning in their sockets and her tougue was hanging out of her mouth as her nerves and mind was totally overloaded by everything Sanji's putting her through. All that was coming out from her throat were gurgling whimpers of erotic protests that spurned Sanji to keep hitting that little bit deeper into her on every thrust.

Loud sounds of skin hitting skin reverberated on the walls of the bathhouse as Sanji kept pounding on Nami's brilliantly reddening behind. He was grunting and panting, his movement becoming even more erratic and forceful as he muscled through her scorching vaginal walls that were deliciously clamping down on him like a vice for the last extraordinarily long minutes of time.

He felt her orgasm three times in quick succession with the forth just coming along the way.

Sanji couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded right inside of Nami, timing it just about right to be at the same moment when she cummed herself. It was his strongest as of yet as he accompanied every squirt with a deep thrust into her welcoming folds.

Sanji leaned foreward and turned Nami's head to the side revealing her stupefied and frozen in awe expression, before he licked and sucked hungrily on her lips and soft cheek as he slammed one last time with a resounding clap on her flushed skin, burrying himself completely inside of her.

He pressed himself firmly against her tender behind as he filled her to the brim with his essence.

After staying in that position a little longer Sanji sighed in pleasure and relief before he slowly released her hair and arms, setting her down gently on the counter so she won't hurt herself.

Eventhough Sanji finished cumming, he didn't pull out from Nami as he grabbed her haunches loving how maleable they felt in his hands and pulled her closer melding their hips together as he started slowly grinding against her. He could still feel her continue to try and milk him further in her overstimulated state as she kept clenching and squeezing him over and over again in quick fashion.

For the next couple minutes Nami kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out water, only managing to sound out short gasps for breath. Sanji would occasionally push gently into her hips whenever he felt her contract around him and he'd delicately massage her overly sensitive bottom after gently running his hands up and down her back and spine in a comfortable manner.

"Mmmghhhh-!!!... Oh, god-!!!... Ahhhhnn-!!!... Sanji-kun-!!!..." At last Nami managed to say, her voice getting caught several times in her throat as her chest heaved up and down in exhaustion.

"Mmmmmhh-!!... So goo~~ood-!!... Sanji-ku~~un-!!... Ahhhhnn-!!... Mmmmmhh-!!..." Nami continued to ramble as her breathing started to even out a little and her body started to relax from her taut state under Sanji's touch. She felt tingly and twitchy allover, not just from her hips. And she would purr and moan in contentment whenever she felt him press into her or envelop her round behind with his large hands, soothing the burning fire he started on them.

"Mmmmmhh-!... Again-!... Do it again Sanji-kun-!..." Sanji smiled wryly at her needy words and was impressed as he watched her begin to buckle her hips against him in a slow and sloppy manner despite her apparent fatigue, still looking foreward to go for another round.

He indulged her of course. But only so much as he matched her slow rythm not wanting to accidently hurt her.

Sanji knew her body was a bit more resilient than a normal human thanks to the life she'd led so far despite her delicate look, so she could handle a little bit more punishment than normal. However in front of his super-humanly charged body, it's very fragile in comparison. So eventhough he went a bit hard on her earlier he always made sure to not exceed her limits, which she's bordering them at the moment.

Sanji leaned down and started to trail featherly light kisses on her shoulder reaching her neck before he threaded his fingers through her wet hair and started to message her scalp. "You're quite the unsatiable woman, Nami-san. What am I going to do with you?" He whispered in her ears.

She blushed at his words. "I'm not the only one. You're still-Ahhn!" She moaned as she felt him push deeper into her before she continued, her blush a shade darker, "Hard inside of me."

He chuckled, "True."

Nami whined in protest as she was hit by a sudden feeling of emptiness when Sanji suddenly pull out of her. She was about to voice her complaint, however Sanji quickly turned her over on her back and penetrated her dripping hole again after spreading her legs open.

Nami gasped as she felt him filling her up once again. She looked up and pouted when she saw Sanji grin slyly down at her, "You could've warned me, you know?"

"And where's the fun in that?" He winked at her as he descended, giving her a loving peck on the lips.

"You're such a beast-Mmmhh!" Her eyes closed briefly as another moan escaped her lips when Sanji gave her a quick and shalow thrust before she added with a blush looking back at him, "Treating me like this."

"Like what?" He asked with a smile as he gently brushed his thumb on her soft cheek.

"Bullying-Mmmhh!-me"

"Am I now?"

"You're-Mmmhh!"

"How so?"

"You're doing it-Ahhn!-on purpose."

"Doing what?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know-Ahhn!" Another adorable moan escaped her before she puffed her cheeks cutely at him.

"Do you want me to stop then?" He kissed her softly and asked with an another gentle thrust into her core.

She mewled before she looked to the side in a shy manner and murmured, "No."

He helped her wrap her legs around him and said, "I think I should though?"

"Don't-Ahhn!" She looked back at him pleadingly.

"But I don't want to bully my precious Nami-san." He said as he gently scooped her up winding his arms around her and settling her on his lap. He pulled her flush to his body as he resumed his motion to slowly move his length in and out of her.

She placed the palm of her hand in a soft caress on the side of his face as she tentatively locked eyes with him and said, "I don't mind."

Sanji's heart skipped a beat at the longing, loving look in Nami's eyes as she shyly smiled at him. It was the most loving look he's ever seen in his life. The scene burned itself in his psychy as he embraced her tightly in such a possessive manner as if not wanting to share what he just witnessed with the rest of the world.

"I love you so damn much, Nami-san." He said full of emotion as he set his forehead against hers.

As if defying the impossible, the loving look in Nami's eyes seemed to increase tenfold in intensity at his words. Water welled up at the corner of her honey colored eyes before a lone tear cascaded down her cheek, sounding like the beautiful chiming of Shandora's Golden Bellfry to Sanji's Observation Haki as it loudly declared the same as her next words, "I love so much too, Sanji-kun."

Wanting to keep it to himself, not letting it fall to waste, Sanji captured the tear with his lips, tasting it in his mouth before swallowing it down his throat. He thought it was the most delicious and precious of delicacies he's ever eaten in his life.

Sanji kept pumping into Nami in the same slow pace he set previously as he started to kiss her softly but also forcefully trying to pour everything he felt for her into it. Nami was quick to repond as she kissed him back fervently, bringing her hands up to play with his hair.

As he withdrew, Sanji gently slapped her still red behind making her body shudder, and asked breathily, "Do you like that?"

"Ahhhnn!" Nami cried out as she felt a jolt of electricity go through her nerves. "Ye~~es!" She mewled her reponse.

She begun to meet him half way through into his thrusts as she felt him spank her a couple more times. Her moans started to become cries of pleasure as Sanji increased his pace a little encouraged by her movement. However Nami was determined to keep up with him as she mustered whatever strength she still had to follow right after him.

Sanji kept increasing his speed until he reached her limit and settled on it to not overwhelm her, wanting this round of their love making to be a mutual effort between the two.

Nami's cries were becoming more incoherent by the minute at the feel of Sanji's hands roughly smacking and squeezing her tingly bum as he kept hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her. She could feel her climax right around the corner when he gobbled up her breast into his mouth sucking and biting on it as he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

What brought Nami over the edge is when Sanji almost painfully tightened his grasp on her tender flesh and thrusted upwards into her core, with more than double the strength of his previous ones, breaching just beyond her cervex.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhn!!!!" Nami screamed her orgasm as she locked her ankles behind Sanji's back trying to keep him from pulling out even a little.

She continued to wail though as Sanji soldiered on and started to blurr into her once again, overwhelming her completely on this round. And her cries continued to increase in octaves as she felt his hand came between her butt-crack before a long finger penetrate her tight rose bud and begin to move inside of her.

Sanji released her completely eaten breast from his mouth with a pop only to gobble up the other with the same vigor, as his other hand traveled up her back to grasp her disheveled hair pulling her head back, causing her to push her body even more into his.

"Ahhn!!! Ahhn!!! Ahhn!!! Ahhn!!! Ahhn!!!" Nami's cries continued to come out in rapid fashion and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Sanji added a second finger inside her pulsating anus. He pushed them deeply into her, forcing her to stretch around him despite her protesting hole. All the while, he continued to pump rapidly into her other warm entrance.

The double penetration and Sanji's continous feasting on her chest were too much for Nami's senses as her mind became a fuzzy mess. Her eyes became foggy loosing focus and mouth gaped open with her saliva leaking out the side of her lips as she felt his erection smashing apart her cervex while his fingers vibrated vigorously against a sensitive cluster of nerves on her inner walls causing squeaks like noises to keep escaping her throat.

Sanji pulled away from her breast and grunted in satisfaction as he saw the dazed with pleasure expression and drooling mess on her pretty face. He then tightly hugged her smaller body squashing her large mounds on his chest which made her gasp for air as he squeezed her lungs in the process. He then roughly pulled her hair down to tilt her head back as he enveloped her mouth with his, slipping his tongue down her throat.

White spots appeared in Nami's vision as she felt like suffocating from lack of breath, and heat spread all over her sensitive skin as her soft body was getting repeatedly grinded against Sanji's sturdy one. She trembled profusely in pleasure filled agony, feeling her insides burning and stretching to the maximum as Sanji gradually increased the strength and speed of his fingers and thrusts.

Nami gurgled into Sanji's mouth and shivered almost painfully as she hit her climax another two times in arrow with the third just around the corner.

Sanji bit and sucked on her swollen lips as he bounced her up and down one last time to ram right through her interriors, splashing his climax all over her insides as they orgasmed together.

Nami's hands were clutching into fists on Sanji's hair as she gasped and whimpered pathetically, feeling her inner walls contort around Sanji's fingers and pulsating member, trying to massage and suck out every last drop of his cum into her thirsty hold.

"Hnnnghh!!" Nami held on weakly as her body kept spasming against Sanji for a while even after she felt him spurt the last of his warmth at the back of her womb.

Finally Sanji felt her body slack against him, so he eased his hold on her. He pulled away from her mouth and released her hair letting her head flop powerlessly on his right shoulder as she panted laborously. Her hands fell like puppets without their strings from atop his head to rest tiredly on his chest.

Nami felt completely spent as she couldn't muster the effort to move a single muscle and stayed unmoving in her current position.

A moment of quiet settled between the two as Sanji started to whisper sweet nothings into Nami's ear and gently rub her sides, making her close her eyes to hum blissfully.

Slowly but surely Nami's breath begun to even out as she felt herself relax against Sanji, eventhough waves of exhaution kept rippling through her body making her muscles and skin convulse and tingle everytime.

Nami groaned from loss when she felt Sanji slowly pull out his fingers from her before he stood up holding her close to him and walk back into the jacuzzi, gently lowering himself into a sitting position with her still straddling his lap.

Nami hissed quietly at the feeling of the warm water on her sensitive skin. The heat was prickling and stinging her raw behind and breasts, making them feel all the more pringly as they sent funny thrills to the rest of her body.

She sighed in delight and relief when Sanji's hands started to ease her aching flesh as he kneaded and fondled them delicately.

"How're you feeling, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Worn out and sore." She sighed again at his ministration and continued, "But content. I never knew sex would make me feel this go~~od!" She purred against his skin at the end as his hands enveloped and expertly massaged her haunches before she added, "I'm really happy we did it tonight."

Sanji smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mmmmh, we should definetly do it more often in the future." She felt him throb excitedly inside of her at her words so she opened her eyes and looked at him wryly, "And you were saying I'm unsatiable, uh? Well, look who's still wanting to go at it even now."

Sanji blushed as he readily admitted, "Guilty as charged."

Nami looked at him guiltily at that, "Sorry Sanji-kun, but I don't think I can do it again. I'm just too exhausted to do anything right now." She felt a little inadequate, thinking she wasn't able to satisfy him completely.

Seeing the expression of self-doubt on fer face, Sanji hurried to reassure her as he run the back of his hand on her face in a comforting gesture, "This is the best night of my life, Nami-san. I mean it, Truely." He pecked her gently on the lips then added, looking her straight in the eyes, "And you were everything I ever imagined and more. Absolutely Breathtaking."

Nami smiled bashfully at him, "Really?"

"Really." Sanji smiled sweetlty at her as he kissed her lovingly again and said after pulling away, "And even if my body is still willing to continue, I'm more than satisfied with what we just had. So don't apologize and blame yourself for anything, ok."

She nodded cutely at him as she gave him a watery smile.

Sanji looped his arms fondly around her waist, pulling her closer, and said, "Besides, I'm quite happy with just cuddling like this."

Nami blushed as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and said, "I'm very happy too."

Nami smiled as she burried herself into his embrace, loving the way his hard muscles pressed against her bare body. Her cheeks started to burn as her mind started going back to the way his body felt pressing against her as he had his way with her. Her still aching hips and backside was a testament to that.

Nami bit her lower lip as she could still feel her insides stretched wide around him and her womb filled with his wet heat. At the last thought though, her eyes became wide open as something that completely slipped her mind came back to her.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed all of a sudden before she paled as a realization hit her. "Oh my god, we just had sex! A-am I going to get pregnant now!?" She looked at Sanji in alarm.

Sanji was surprised for a second at her exclamation but he relaxed when he heard her worry. "Shhh, you've nothing to fear, Nami-san. You won't get pregnant."

Seeing his calm demeaner, Nami felt her heart that was about to explode from fear calm down a little. She breathed slowly to relax back her fried nerves then asked as she looked at him doubtfully, "Are you sure, Sanji-kun? Because I don't think I'm ready to become a mother at this point of my life."

"Don't worry." He rubbed her sides reassuringly and continued, "I know a special tea recipe from East Blue that'd prevent any pregnancy if consumed within 24 hours. Tomorrow, I'll make sure to brew you some of it."

At that, Nami let out a breath she didn't know was holding in relief. "That's good then," she said as she dropped back tiredly on his chest.

As her nerves gradually relaxed after such a scare, she felt her eyelids becoming heavier feeling her consciousness on the verge of slipping away.

Seeing her about to doze off, Sanji said gently, "I think it's about time we finished taking our bath and go back to our rooms, Nami-san."

"Ugh, you're right." She groaned sleepily. She then batted her eyeslashes pitifully at him, saying, "You'll have to help me though, Sanji-kun. I don't think I can stand up on my own right now."

"Leave it me." He kissed her forehead before he carefully lifted her up by the hips and slowly slid out of her warm folds, causing her to start leaking the fluids trapped inside.

Nami closed her eyes as she could feel him pick her up princess style and head for the showers where he sat her down on his knees and started to wash her up, applying soap and shampoo.

She was relishing his hands massaging her allover as he rinsed and cleaned her entire body. It was such a surreal situation for her. Not even in her wildest dreams would she ever think that this is how her night would end up like just from her arbitrary decision to take a simple bath before going back to sleep. 

However she smiled, feeling quite glad it happened.

Sanji, who was having similar thoughts, witnessed her smiling to herself as he rinsed her hair. He didn't know what was going through her head in that moment but he smiled to himself, thinking that whatever it was she at least seemed to be happy.

In her hazy mind, addled with sleep, Nami didn't know how it happened but she found herself wearing her sleeping clothes and getting tucked in her bed back at the girl's room.

She barely opened her eyes to see Sanji's face hover above hers and murmured, "I love you."

Sanji smiled brilliantly at her words before he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips saying, "Love you too, Nami-san."

That was the last thing she heard before she smiled back at him, closing her eyes as sleep finally claimed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing a Fanfic or anything really. At first I wanted to make it short but then I just kept adding to it, and this is the result LOL.
> 
> I want to improve my english and writing style so tell me your honest thoughts on the work and if you happen to have any writing tips that you can spare for me I'd appreciate it very much.


End file.
